Little Changes
by DB-KT
Summary: One shot little story-not long. Sam is thinking about stuff as she and the sleeping Danny lay together undernearth a tree. Nothing happens that requires a maturer audience. Depends how dirty your brain is. After Phantom Planet. Rated T just in case.


It was another beautiful day at Amity Park. People continued on their business after the town's half human, half ghost superhero had just saved them from another ghost attack. The day had suddenly became hot-for the weather ghost appeared and created a drought. Danny Phantom had rushed at the ghost and battled heroically. Eventually, he got the ghost into the Fenton Thermos and returned it to FentonWorks; but the day was still a little warmer than it should be...but it wasn't too bad and it would disappear after a couple of hours.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker planned to go the pool after Tucker had finished his mayor duties. After battling the weather ghost, Danny met Sam under a tree that overlooked Amity Park's most beautiful park. Danny laid on the soft lush, green grass in his swim trucks with a white muscle tank; instantly falling asleep. Sam had laid her head on Danny's chest; knowing all too well that Danny was exhausted from his fight with Vortex.

It's been a little over an hour since Danny had battled with Vortex and they still had to wait for another hour until Tucker could go with them to the pool. Sam let out a sigh, blowing her hair away from her nose, that sprayed over Danny's chest. Sam-too-took a short nap, but is now awake and bored. Her purple swimsuit underneath her long black shirt was bothering her. She moved slowly, so that she doesn't wake Danny, as she itched her hind leg. And people wonder why Sam hates swimsuits... She huffed in annoyance and went back to lying back down.

Her mind drifted from clouds looking like certain things to wondering about the new Ghost Catchers Club at school and how hot today is going to be because of Vortex...

Eventually, her thoughts drifted towards Danny...

Especially how much he has changed since the accident...

They've always known each other since kindergarten, but she didn't really hang out with him or Tucker until Junior High.

She recalled how Danny was so irresponsible back then. He would always put off his chores-his homework-out of pure laziness. He didn't care about anything, unless it gets him into trouble, then he would do something just so that people wouldn't bother him. But now, he is the exact opposite. He has somehow become so very responsible that it was almost scary. He did his chores, finish his homework (whenever he has time to do it from ghost fighting), and (of course) makes sure that ghosts aren't causing trouble in the human world and sends them into the Ghost Zone. His responsibility grew from just protecting his friends and family to the entire city of Amity Park to even the whole _world_. Sam has to admit it, Danny has to have guts to be responsible for the world's well-being...

Hm... Guts...

Sam didn't realize this until right now, but Danny has really became gutsier since he had gained ghost powers. Then again, you would have to have guts when you lived with a family of ghost hunters. Before, in Junior High, Danny wouldn't stand up for himself-he would let Dash beat him black and blue every single day. Sometimes, Sam would wonder why he lets Dash do that to him, but she didn't really wanted to be in his business. Nowadays (before the Disateriod) Danny slowly began to stand up for not only him, but for others also. Danny has always been very sympatric; his emotions tied to other people's...

Oh God... HIS _emotions_...

If Sam had one pet peeve about Danny, it would be his emotions. Danny has always been emotional, but he had always hid it from everyone else. Sam and Tucker knew that he was hiding it from them, but if he didn't want to talk about it, then they won't make him. However, when Danny became half ghost, he has become a lot more..._emotional_. Sam knows that it has something to do with his ghost side, making him more emotional than usual; but then again, he had spent all his life hiding his emotions from everyone, so maybe it was about time that he opened up? Or maybe it had something to do with his new responsibilities? Even way, sometimes she, Tucker, Jazz, and even Valerie get the short end of the stick when Danny gets into one of his emotional fits.

Sam still had head on Danny's chest, enjoying the motions of him breathing in and out. Sometimes, she swears that Danny's not breathing properly, but then again, he IS half ghost-in other words-half _dead; _and the last time she checked, ghosts don't really need to breathe. And Danny appears to be healthy enough...except when he's in gym class.

So Sam continued have her head on her boyfriend's chest; noticing how cold he was even though it was beginning to warm up outside.

Oh...another change...

Before Danny became half ghost, he was warm like every normal person. But, since then, he was always a bit colder than her and Tucker. She knew that it had something to do with his ghost DNA, so didn't really worry about it. And then his ice powers appeared; making Danny a lot more colder than he first was. Jeez, when Danny was still trying to harness his new power, he would accidently freeze up any water that was nearby him-or frost would appear on planets. Sam forbade him from going into her green house until he learned better control. His extra coldness doesn't really help his mood when it's hot enough outside to make even Sam sweat, thus he's been wearing shorts lately as the heat became a daily thing. But Sam really liked it most times (although sometimes she would shiver from it). She loves calling Danny her personal ice maker-which always makes him blush tomato red.

And let's not forget the food. Sam rolled her eyes.

Men always seemed to have a bigger appetite than females, but Danny practically eats like his own father. Heck, maybe he eats even _more_ than his dad. In Eighth grade, he and Tucker always had an eating contest every Friday-the only day the school sells ice cream during lunch. They would mostly be even; Danny may have won one day, but then Tucker would beat him the next, and so on and so on. Since Danny gained his ghost half, he always beat Tucker every single time they challenged each other to a food eating contest. Heck, Danny still beats Tucker with how much food he eats either way. Maybe because he uses up so much energy while fighting ghosts that he gets so hungry? Or maybe because his ghost powers are always draining him? Or that his ghost half is basically another person, making Danny eat the amount of two people-which usually does...

Sam sighed and gently smacked herself on her head. She hates it when she wonders if Danny actually two separate beings...

It's just _waaaaay_ too creepy to even think about.

And thinking about Danny's ghost half, Sam realized that Danny is now more a ghost expert than his own parents. Before he had gained his ghost half, Danny wanted absolutely nothing to do with his parents' obsession with ghosts. Now, he's one the first person that people to ask for information that had anything to do with ghosts. Then again, he's only been interested in ghosts lately because of his current condition. He, along with Sam and Tucker traveled all over the Ghost Zone; trying to find more information about ghosts, finding knowledge that would help them fight against certain ghosts, and heck, they even help some ghosts.

All so that they could help Danny find out more about his other half...

She looked up into the tree above them, sunlight filtered through the bright green leaves, a ray of light blinded Sam, who dug her head into Danny's chest...

Oh...yeah...

Sam is, like, ninety-nine percent sure that Danny wasn't THIS muscular before the accident. She knows how skinny Danny was before the accident; and she's as sure as her own name that he's only gotten this muscular because of the fact that he now fights ghosts-even though he totally sucks at gym, she's pretty sure that he acts like he's not athletic...although sometimes she does wonder whether or not he pretends to be pathetic athlete... She could feel his muscles through his tank; they were small...but _lean_. And she liked it. One of her hands moved across Danny's chest and landed on his arm. Again, small, but lean...

That's when Danny began to stir. Sam quickly moved her hand back to her body as Danny yawned.

"Did I fell asleep?" Danny asked, still nodding off.

Again, some else that has changed Danny. He's always nodding off; whether to nap or rest. But Sam doesn't really worry about it. She knows why Danny's always so tired. Although, sometimes it bothers her...

"Yep." Sam said, her head still on his chest. If only he was wearing black instead of white. Danny yawned again.

"Were you touching my arm?" Danny asked dizzyingly. Sam twitched.

"...Yeah..."

"Why?" Another yawn. Sam's heart began to race a tiny bit. Should she tell him the truth or a little white lie?

"I was feeling your muscles." She said, choosing the truth. She felt Danny froze.

"You were what?" He asked her-clueless. Sam sighed, and pushed off of Danny, finally seeing his face. Danny also moved, now sitting up. They looked at each other's eyes.

"Are you really that clueless?" She asked him. Danny shrugged, causing Sam to sigh. "I...I've just realized...how _muscular..._you had become..." One of Danny's eyebrows arched upwards, hiding behind his raven black hair.

"I'm ripped?"

"Yes, you are." Sam said, smiling at him. Danny grinned, but then looked confused.

"But I'm not as ripped as Dash or Kwan..." Danny began but Sam placed one of her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"You're _ripped_ in your own way." Sam said with love in her eyes. "You know, there is such a thing as too much muscle." Sam added as she playfully punched Danny in his chest-who laughed happily at her.

"Okay, Sam." Danny said as she continued to playfully punch him. "Sam. _Ouch._ Sam, that one hurts..." He told her, rubbing his chest.

"Oh come on." Sam said with a pleasant smile painted on her face. "That didn't hurt _that_ bad."

"Yes, it did... Man, Sam. You were just saying how ripped I am, didn't you realize the same for you?" He asked her. Sam's face immediately went tomato red. Yes, she has realized the same thing happening to her. Heck, even techno geek Tucker was slightly in a better shape. But neither of them were nowhere close to how much of a better shape Danny was in. "Sure, it's not as noticeable as mine..." Danny added in playfully. At this, Sam pushed Danny's upper half back to the ground so that she could place her head once again on his cold, lean chest. Danny let out a chuckle that almost sounded like a purr as he laid back down in the soft green grass.

Out of everything that has happened to Danny, one thing has still remained unchanged...

His _cluelessness._

They laid there, under the tree in the warm afternoon.

"It's so hot..." Danny mumbled after a couple minutes of silence.

"It sure is." Sam said.

No it wasn't. It's about eighty degrees out-a little chilly outside for swimsuits though...

Then Sam couldn't help it. She had to ask him...

"Danny?"

"Hm?" The sound came sleepily from his throat.

"Haven't...haven't you notice?" Sam said, unsure whether or not to ask him this.

"Notice wha?" He asked her, sleep drowning him under.

"Haven't you notice...how-how much..." Sam sighed. "Haven't you notice how much you've _changed_?" She waited for his answer; but after about five minutes, Sam had lost her patience. "Danny?" Nothing. "Danny...?" She said, this time lifting her head and to look at him. "Danny?" She asked again.

Danny snored.

Sam smiled at him and laid her head against his chest.

Some things just never change...

Once Danny felt Sam's head return onto his chest, he half way opened his left eye, resting it on Sam. He smiled as he closed his eye once more.

Yes, Danny does know how much he has changed.

And he doesn't mind it at all...

* * *

**Okay, just a little one shot here that the fangirl inside of me demanded for me to do.**

**Sorry about any grammar errors.**


End file.
